1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for laser beam steering devices. Specifically, the present invention is for a two axis laser beam steering mechanism which does not require a gimbal system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous directing of laser beams has been done in one of two ways. The first way requires the laser to be mounted inside a mechanism which positions the entire laser. The second method has the laser beam directed into an optical mechanical device which alters the direction by reflection, refraction or a combination of both.
A typical application of the first method is distance measuring equipment for land surveying. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,309 to Zicaro et al. and 3,892,475 to Bardocz. Implementations using this approach tend to be large and bulky because they have to support and position the entire lasing device or major portions of it. The positioning device must be at least a two gimbal servo system. Each gimbal requires its own actuator, position feedback device and electronic circuitry to implement effective control.
The second approach moves the laser off of the gimbal structure. This results in a smaller system, but still requires the major components of a two gimbal servo keeping the complexity and cost of the device at high levels. The second approach is frequently found in laser seekers for laser guided weapons.